Name
by firey jazz
Summary: Malik and Marik have a little philosophical chat. Rated PG for implied M/M shounen ai. Please r/r, it's hard to summerize!


Hola! Bonjour! How is everyone these fine summer days. Sorry it's been so long since I last put out a story! You don't want to know what's been going on in my life, there's too much to mention here. If you're really interested e-mail me ;). Now that I'm on summer break I should be able to update a lot more, but who knows, with all 11 or so stories I have to be typed up, it may take a while. Thanks for being such great sports, oh and I will be getting the 3rd and final chapter of Ten Days out as soon as I get it typed up, and after I get the first chapter of my yet unnamed story up. I was challenged to write an album fic to the unnamed Savage Garden CD by a good friend of mine, but she didn't have the good grace to provide me with a name. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
  
FYI: This fic is a little different styling than a few of my older stories. It's a little darker and a little more vague, but I like it. I might be out of character for Marik (Yami Malik) and Malik, but oh well. I portrayed them to the best of my abilities. I'll admit, most of this story comes off of my personal experience, or it would be more truthful to say that if you take the fluff out of this fic you can catch a glimpse into my life. Pardon me for using this portion of my story to vent about my life, I just needed to say this; I needed a time to say how unfair life is. I'm not given a moments peace about how everything I do is so unperfect, and how there's going to be big consequences for it. That's why I'm up at one in the morning writing stories; for the only peace I find. Enough of my ranting, enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
"Malik! You are the most irresponsible person I know. Even Marik manages to get better grades than you, despite the fact that he spends 8 hours a day with the principle." As Isis scolded Malik she waved the current report card in his face.  
Marik could see Malik's face fall as Isis scolded him. Though he'd never admit it, Malik had been severely hurt emotionally by his past. He had changed for a from a few years ago, then he would have walked away from Isis, but now. It was almost as if meeting Marik had allowed him to transfer some of his rebelliousness to his Yami.  
When Marik had met Malik, the hikari had many plans. He was going to run way and join a band, or maybe start his own. The hikari had dreamed of becoming a star with Marik always at his side. Only one of those dreams hadn't changed. Marik was always at his hikari's side. Moving to Domino, and his introduction to Duel Monsters had changed the other dreams.  
Malik had written more suicide notes that any person Marik had ever hear of. Of course Isis had never seen any of the notes, but Marik had seen all of them. Happily for Marik his aibou had never acted on the notes. Most of the notes were lost of sitting and decomposing in trash dumps.  
  
  
  
"You don't own me Isis," said Malik, walking away. When he got up to Marik he drew him a long with a hand on the darks arm. "Lets get out of here Marik. I can't stand it here any longer." With a tired sigh, Malik continued. "We don't belong to anyone, not even each other. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
  
  
"Come on Malik,: spoke the yami softly. "Just stay with me, thins will get better."  
"No Marik, they wont get better."  
"Everyone has scars and haunted pasts, but they don't all run away. Where did you lose yourself Malik? What happened to the person I once knew, the one who was so lively? Where is the hikari I used to protect? What happened to the hikari whose name only I knew?"  
  
  
  
A tired, sorrow-laden sigh rang through the small room Malik and Marik shared. We've had this conversation so many times Marik, and the answers are always the same."  
Staring out the window up at the moon shining silver beams upon the unsuspecting peoples below Marik interrupted his hikari. "No Malik, your lies are just reruns of the past, the song you sing is never new, but the truth is always changing. You know it as well as I do, even though we left our childhood in pieces on the street. You can see the shards of it glittering on the pavement, but they reflect the truth in your eyes. Whose name do I keep hidden now?"  
  
  
  
"Marik, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't know whose name you hide, just as I don't know where that hikari is. He's somewhere else that I can't find."  
"Then let me find him for you," came the whispered voice in the dark. A/N: Sorry for the poetic angst, that's just the mood I was in. Hope you enjoyed it, and review!!! If you don't, I'll sic. I'll sic a vampire finch on you ;). Thanks y'all! 


End file.
